Volume Three Secrets
by xxhanzyxx
Summary: Secrets dont stay that for long... holding himself responsible for Barbara's near death shoting, Nightwing dissapears,returning 1yr later, more tormented than before. And does the appearance of a new vigilante have anything to do with that?
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

**By**

**xxhanzyxx**

_Based after my other fan fictions __**Old wounds**__ and __**Home coming. **_

**Secrets don't stay that for long...**

Having already taken almost every hard route in life, after Barbara's almost fatal shooting, which he holds himself responsible for, Nightwing disappears, no one seeing or hearing of him or his alter ego Dick Grayson.

Almost loosing hope on a return from the young hero, he makes his sudden come back, but seemingly in more torment than before

**Secrets**

**Chapter One**

"Nightwing stop!" She calls as she continues to follow the fast moving Nightwing across the rooftop

"Just stay away!" He gasps as he struggles to keep moving and concentrate on his next move as he continues replaying the nights events and the run up to it

"We need to talk about it, please, I need to talk about it" She cried out as she began to close the gap between her and the further stumbling Nightwing

"No! I told you" Nightwing stops quickly causing him to stumble over a loose tile but with his reaction time disoriented with his own mind torturing him he falls giving him no time to get a grip of the ledge as he falls

Nightwing! She shouted as she ran towards the edge of the building and collapse at the edge, as her knees smashed the hard ground so did Nightwing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Batman sat in the darkness of the cave, enjoying the colourless walls and the repetition of the sound of wings and screeching of his nocturnal primates.

He was doing some finishing research of his latest case filing everything orderly as he always did before heading out into the night, checking over and over again everything he has managed to collect on each individual so that he was always prepared, Dick use to always say it was one of his many OCD's. It always brought a slight smile across his dim exterior when he thinks about the time he and the boy spent together but its soon fades as he wonders where his son was now and whether he was alright both physically and mentally, the last time they saw each other was when he was leaving the Batcave after Batman took him there to regain consciousness after passing out after exhaustion among many things the day after Barbara was shot. Batman has always thought that even though Barbara has had many months to heal and accept what has happened to her, as Nightwing never saw her he could not.

Guilt always has a way of finding Batman as he sat at the computer after thinking about past events in his life his parents, Jason, Barbara, and Dick. He began to realise a pattern that will continue to haunt him for as long as he continues his fight against the world. He was soon distracted from his line of thought as a crackling broke through the speakers and an unknown voice echoed through the crackling and fizz of the COM.

"Hello, hello is any one listening" The desperate voice pleads through the microphone

Batman keyed in some co ordinates to find where and who was sending these signal, it didn't take him long to locate it to Nightwing's COM link

"Here" Batman's deep voice swam through the microphone, not sure who he was exactly speaking to

"I need help please, it Nightwing he fell, I cant check if he has a pulse because his armour is too thick, were down…"

"I know where you are stay where you are" Batman switches off the link as his stomach twists into severe knots that he never though he could experience as nausea tries to overwhelm him

"Sir I heard you talking is everything alright… Sir are you alright?" He cautiously asks his boss as he looks as the twisted and pale completion.

"Its Nightwing, he, he's hurt"

"What, how do you know?" He desperately questions the pacing Batman

"Someone managed to locate his radio and contacted me, probably a civilian who witnessed what happened, look I don't have time I need to get to him"

"He's in Gotham?" A shimmer of joy swept through Alfred before he realised that it may be short lived

Batman shook his head "Bludahaven" was the last thing he said before putting on the cowl and starting up the Batmobile

"I will contact Dr Leslie and have her here upon your arrival sir"

And with that Batman roared into the night


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Please Bambino stay here help is on the way" She pleaded as she swept his tousled hair from his face, she as almost too frightened to touch him as he looked so frail as opposed to the strength that he had when she met him in Mexico, but all that had drained as soon as she made the fatal decision. She watched in horror as a dark mass of blood began to flow freely from behind his head where he landed "No! God no what have I done!" She wept into his abdomen as he lay still on the dirty alley "This is all my fault not yours"

Batman roared through the border into Bludahaven and with each passing second Batman was wondering if it was the last as he continued to push harder on the gas but as he was getting closer to the location on the map of his GPS he still kept whatever hope he still had in this world close to his chest.

She continued to cry as she heard the loud bellowing of an engine, more powerful than she ever thought possible becoming closer with each breath until it was sending vibrations through her chest and was then blinded by the bright white light upon her so quickly she had no time to respond. By the time her eyes had adjusted the dark figure was already by the side of the fallen hero, although he would never call himself that again

"You, you are the Batman!?" She gasped in amazement

Batman turned around to look properly for the first time the woman who he assumed must of found him because of the accent and was surprised to find not a civilian but another mask wearing a skin tight orange costume leaving her abdomen visible and a black spider insignia across her chest with a similar design mask just covering her eyes like Nightwing's. He said nothing to her mainly because he was preoccupied with Nightwing's health but also for the fact that he had no recollection of a vigilante or criminal in this guise.

"He spoke a lot about you, but I did not know that he knew you" She tried to sound pleasant because she has heard what the Batman is like

"Don't leave Bludahaven until I find you" Batman used his most demonic tone, which was not hard to muster

"Wait cant I…" But she was cut short by the glare hat she had from batman as he carried Nightwing towards the Batmobile "Make sure he is… alright" Her English was very patchy but Batman could tell that she was concerned and has obviously played a big part in Dicks life since he left Gotham.

Batman nodded his head which she did not realise was such a privilege before he left as quick as he came and she moved on also knowing that such activities in this part of the city will eventually bring attention, more than she could be handling now, she moved warily around the pool of Nightwing's blood before running into the mist filled maze of alleyways.

"Alfred, I have Nightwing, he is unconscious seems to have fallen from a apartment block landed on his back seemingly full force, has a blow to the back of his head and has a lot of blood loss, no other visible injuries, think the suit managed to take most of the fall I am on the highway now heading south across the border"

"Right sir me and Dr Leslie have the medical station set up upon your arrival"

Batman then switched off the link and removed his eyes from the road to look at Nightwing who hadn't moved or made any sigh of life since he reached him yet he looked disturbingly peaceful

"Come on son fight" He grunted under his cowl as he turned away to look at the road unable to torture himself any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alfred waited patiently yet painfully in the silent cave all bar the fleeting of bat wings until the roaring sound of the Batmobile's engines screeched in through the infamous cave. Alfred hurriedly moved as fast as his aging legs would allow him to watch as Batman held his elder son in his arms before swiftly passing him although Alfred was invisible or to no importance in his crusade to heal his son.

"Alfred told you the injuries" Batman interrogates Dr Leslie

"Yes… Heavy tremor to the back of the head due to falling from a great height and has remained unconscious throughout the duration of the accident" Dr Leslie recalling to the word what Alfred had told her, just common knowledge that Batman needs to know that everyone was certain with every aspect of everything, whether it be a minor laceration or something much more unpleasant… like this.

Batman paused for a moment before nodding approval "Then you know what must be done" That was the last thing he said before he took one final look at Nightwing's still figure and turned away for what seemed to Alfred as a pain filled movement before heading towards the main computer, then Alfred headed to assist Dr Leslie with her work which he knew would take a few hours until she was satisfied.

"Batman, I heard a distress call is…" A computerised voice broke in over the speakers, one that Batman is still trying to get use to

"Everything is fine, just a error" Batman impatiently replied, he was never one for chit cha, especially in such circumstances

"But the call…. I heard it…" Although the voice had been tampered with, Batman along with everyone else in the cave could hear the concern in the voice

"I have said all that I need to or care to Batman out" He thundered before blocking all future calls

"DAMN YOU BRUCE!" Was what Batman didn't hear echo through the speakers as the screen switched off leaving an even more alone and angry self silhouetted with the same emotions Batman was feeling


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The searing pain in his head was the thing that brought him back to consciousness then it was the painful stiffness seemingly through every bone and muscle in his body as they ached as he tried to move, he felt nauseas as he tried to lift his body into a sat position and his arms felt they did not belong to him as he rubbed his face, he could tell he had been out a couple of days by the stubble on his face but he had no other recollection of the time because of the darkness of the room

"Why did I think I would be waking up here?" He said as he looked around the cave

"Because it's becoming a frequent thing" The voice made Nightwing jump even though it shouldn't "If you want to see us you could always call, its got to be better on your health"

"Oh my God he cracks a joke" He weakly yet sarcastically replies before his memory came flooding back and he realised why he ended up here "Pretty stupid stunt huh?"

"What were you doing?" The protective father kicks in

"Well it wasn't the first time I have been on a roof you know" He attempts to smile but doesn't have the energy to keep it up

"But it was the first time you made an error" Batman remained in the shadows, which Dick actually preferred than having to confront him face to face

"How do you know it was my fault" He quizzed

"Tarantula told me"

"Wait, you met her!" Dick begins to break out in a cold sweat and his hand start to shake as he desperately tried to think of a solution

"She was the one who contacted me through your COM, she waited with you until I arrived" Batman noted that erratic behaviour in the young man as soon as he mentioned her name

"You have spoken to her" He worryingly questioned "What did she say?"

Aware of Dick sudden and irrational behaviour towards the subject, knowing that it wasn't good for his health after the fall he could see the colour draining from his face "Relax" Batman attempted to comfort Dick who was beginning to show signs of a panic attack

"She said nothing to embarrass you, bar the fact that you were moving along the roof and you tripped".

"Yeah, yeah right I just still feel a bit tired, think I need to get some more rest"

"It will take time for the concussion and the drugs to wear off but your lucky I found you when I did, you gave Dr Leslie some real work"

"Be sure to thank her for me" He sigh as he closed his eyes once more

Bruce nodded and continued to look at Nightwing now out of his costume he was once again Bruce's ward, although they have not had the best relationship for the past couple of years, he still cares a great deal about his adopted son and finds it hard to accept the man lying there now was once Robin and how they use to fight side by side not face to face like they do now.

He takes one last look at the man in front of him before leaving up the stairs for him to get some rest, which he hasn't had since Dick arrived in his care, four days ago, but as soon as Dick hears the last of his footsteps on the stone stairs he is already planning to make his departure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Here we are master Dick I believe it is time for you to try some solid food before all you hard work building that lean, mean fighting machine body would go to waste" Alfred his usual cherry self, probably the lightest thing in the manors life since the crown fell from Dicks hands after he left "Oh dear" Alfred gasped as he entered a still and empty room once occupied by the still healing Dick Grayson

Once out of the confinements of the manor Dick fast tracked it down the large woodland surrounding the building which he knew was littered with motion sensors, cameras and many more gadgets that he cares to remember since he once lived there, all would be tracking him once Bruce knew he had left, which made the need for Dick to get out of there all the more desperate, he only stopped once he could no longer see the manor and was safely shielded inside a disused mill house, one he ironically use to play in when he was a young boy although he knew this was no game. Exhausted by the run since he had been immobile for well over a week his legs began to give up on him as he gasped for air and began to succumb to the excruciating headache flooding all his senses he leaned against a doorway before mentally pushing his stumbling body to move on before collapsing on the floor, knowing that if he stayed there much longer he would sure be found by Batman he had little choice over the decision he had to make, he stumbled through his dressing robe as he didn't have chance to change and found his own radio, one which Batman was unaware he had, like many things he was now unaware of in Nightwing or Dicks life

"Mayday" He gritted between his teeth before collapsing, unaware whether or not he was heard


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I should have left you there you know that, I could have left you there, after everything…. Eurgh you… you have no right calling me up like, like I'm some skive" He could hear the angry muttering as he came round as he dazed filled eyes meets the raven haired woman

"Beats waking up in the cave" He murmured

"Shut up! I still can't work out why I dropped everything to come and get you" She grumbled

"Because y…"

"That wasn't a question" She shouted as she stopped pacing the floor to face him

"Sorry Miss" He weakly yet sarcastically replied

She began to lunge at him before halting and replaced her anger with an evil smile "Do you know how much pleasure you gave me seeing your sorry butt lying there in the mud… no? Well a lot more than you have ever given me before I'll tell you that"

"Ouch a bit bellow the belt, that's something a man doesn't want to hear"

"Yeah well you deserve everything this world has to throw at you Nightwing, I only wish I could do it"

"But you don't want to" He childishly remarks, covering up the hurt, the world is throwing everything at me, he though to himself

"No… I just cant be bothered" She shrugged her shoulders as she took away the glass of water that Nightwing just drank to wash down the painkillers she just gave him "And don't expect any more niceties"

"The warmth is overwhelming" He muttered under his breath as she left the room

"So are you gonna tell me why you chose to contact me?" She quizzed as she re- entered the room as she put the finishing touches to her uniform

"You were the only one"

"Thanks a bunch" She resented

"That I could trust" He continued which wiped away her frown

"You never give up do you"?

"What?"

"Your charm, even though you are lying there half dead"

"It's a gift" He smirked before moving onto a more serious note, something that he knew he needed to say to clear the air if nothing more

"Look thanks for this, I know contacting you was a long shot and now I feel worst you coming to get me that I would feel if you had left me there after everything I did"

"Yeah you should feel bad, but I'm not a bad person, no matter what people may think"

"I know your not, which is why I am glad that we can still be friends"

"We always will be, we've gone through too much not to be" She smiled compassionately before heading towards the door "Will you be hear when I get back?"

"Do I look like I am going anywhere?" He points at the bed which he I comfortably lying in "Be careful Huntress"

"Tsk… please your beginning to sound like my father" She sighed as she shut the door behind her


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Did the camera pick up anything?" He impatiently asked

"Afraid not sir"

"The motion sensors?"

"No, nor the audio sensors or heat sensors, he missed them all, not bad with the extents of his injuries I must say"

"Damn" Batman cursed under his breath as he continued to search in the Batmobile

"Did he leave any signs of where he was going"?

"No sir, it appears although he left everything her owned bar the pyjamas and robe I dressed him in sir"

"If there's anything Alfred"

"I will be sure to contact you"

Batman switched off the TV fading Alfred's face into blackness before screeching towards Bludahaven.

It didn't take him long after passing the borders once again that he was forced to stop an ongoing mugging an assault and a minor gang war, all just little kinks in the chain compared to other goings on, regarding to such criminals as Soams, firefly and Blockbuster to name a few that even put Gotham's not so finest to shame. Knowing that if he was to remain unnoticed he would not be able to act upon these crimes as he would do in Gotham he was forced to retire his utility belt and use whatever lay around the filth filled alleyways to his advantage, after all he knew that this was Nightwing's patch and that he was trying to build up rep and didn't want to affect that as he knew how hard he had to work for his mantle.

It didn't take him long either that there was someone else trying to do the same thing in this god forsaken place, who from what it appeared to Batman was a little more inexperienced than Batman would like to see which forced him into action as she was thrown to the ground by one of the thugs she was trying to take down

"Why you b…" was all she managed to grunt as she attempted to lift herself up from the floor before the unnatural shadow shaded the alley to a deeper shade of blackness

"Oh look what you done Len" The one thug stammered

"Shuutup will ya Jim or we'll have no hope" The larger man who hit Tarantula ordered

"T-t-told you we should av just run"

"And I told you to…" He froze in fear as he saw the shadow behind Jim increase in size before grabbing him and taking the screaming Jim into the darkness. Len stumbled away from where his partner in crime vanished before tripping and ending up between two overfilled trash can full of things rotting that were better off not being disturbed. With shaking hands he pulled out a gun from his jacket at aimed his wearing hand towards the fallen Tarantula

"I I I don't care what stories I have heard, I don't care wat you have done I will kill her if you don't let me be… this aint your town 'wing, you understand" He continued to mumble and eventually soiled himself as the figure got closer he cowered into the trash until he could feel the presents of the man before him until he forced his eyes open to look and took a deep sigh of relief and a faint laughter rose in his voice "Thank god thank god!" he repeated over and over again as he crawled towards the Batman on his knees "Please take me, get me out of here, do whatever you want wiv me just please do your justice before the other one comes here" he grabbed hold of the black cape before holding his arms together ready for the handcuffs

Batman was socked by the mans reaction, never in all his career as Batman has anyone other than the innocent actually been thankful to see him until now

"Who are you scared of?"

"Wha- why you don't know? After all y…. ugh!" His sentence was short lived before he fell to the floor unconscious

"Why did you do that!" Batman ordered

"He was… acting he was ready to attack you amigo" Tarantula apologised before moving towards the thug and tying him up

"I was trying to get answers" The Batman's anger visible

"Answers you have no use in knowing" She threw her hands in the air "Pointless answers by people you do not care to know, I believe it was me you were searching for, looking for answers no?"

"Do you have answers to give?"

"It…. Depend on the question"

Batman covered a smile behind the cowl, this was only the second time he met her and yet he was amazed at how blaze she was with the whole thing, even Barbara still has trouble dealing with him when he is in the suit and she knows him as his alter ego, whereas Tarantula has no knowledge to who he is yet does not seem to fear him which must be the reason Nightwing has chosen to team up with her that and her over whelming beauty.

"Where is Nightwing?" Was the simple question that he travelled for but before he finished the question he could tell by her look that she didn't have the answer

"Que?… Nightwing has gone missing, but I left him with you" But before she had chance to listen to the answer she was already alone in the alley


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"_Find him… I want him alive when you bring him to me so that I have the pleasure of killing him, but not before showing him the pain he has caused to his woman!" _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Nightwing, Nightwing are you still here?" She whispers as she enters the flat

"Yeah I'm still here" He calls from one of the rooms

"But not for much longer I see" She replied unimpressed as she walks in to the made bed and Nightwing, dressed now in civilian clothing thanks to her

"I was gonna wait till you came back before I went"

"Yeah you're going to say that now because I came back before you thought I would, because I dint want to leave you alone here"

"I know where everything is Helena, I have been here before you know"

"Tell me about it, but your in no fit state to leave you know what happened last time"

"Look i'm fine, does this look like a dying man to you" He smugly replied

"No not yet but you will be if I got anything to do with it"

"Look I can't stay here okay"

"Why, because of Batman?"

"Among other things yes, look I really gotta go, I will explain again when things are better okay"

"Does it matter if I disagree? What do I say when Batman finally comes here?"

"Lie"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Any luck with the young lady sir?" Alfred's uncomfortably pleasant voice entered the speakers in the Batmobile

"She has no idea" Batman's tired voice replied

"And you believe she is telling the truth?"

"I have no need not to believe her… besides I have a tracking device on her"

"Good to see that you put your total trust in her I see" He sarcastically replies

"She will lead me to him if she knows where he is

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will begin searching for him"

"You believe she will have more luck than yourself in finding him?"

Batman pauses for a moment realising how little he know knows abut the man he raised "Yes" His deep voice thundered down the line before switching of the link

"Oracle" Batman commanded through the COM

"So you want to speak now?" The computerised voice replied

"I don't have time for your childless Oracle I need you to follow a track"

"Always a pleasure to work with you, who you tracking?"

"50987"

"Right…. Is that their first or last name?"

"It's the number of the chip, follow it, and tell me when it stops for more than five minutes"

"Is it really, I'll see what I can do, any news on Di.. Fine just use and abuse me why don't you" She shouted to the empty air in her room with a magnificent clock filling the side of the room allowing little to no light of the dim night to shine through it

Batman remains immobile for some time, trying to think what he would be doing, or more importantly what Dick would be doing right now and why? He cant seem to comprehend why he feels the need to run from someone that could help him, unless that is why, he doesn't want his help, that after all was the reason why he became Nightwing wasn't it? To get away from the shadow Batman cast upon him, but the way he left, no answers, no questions, he just wanted to disappear, never wanted to be found, should he respect his wish? That is what he would want Nightwing to do if it was him who had left but it still doesn't explain why….

"Alfred I'm heading south"

"For any particular reason sir?" Alfred knows as well as Batman that the South is possibly the cleanest part of Gotham and that Batman spends little to no time up there as it already has a keeper

"A hunch"

"What shall I say when Oracle wishes to know why?"

"Lie"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The air was clean up the South, not the stench and fog that hung around the rest of the rotting city, the South always had more hope, it was where the rich with 'clean' money lived and raised their families, went to church on a Sunday and graduated university with honours. Although as with every happy stories, there are always black boundaries, which is where Huntress fits in, she knows all to well that there are no happy endings… no endings at all

"It's an honour" She evenly replied to the shadow behind her "Is there some house fire that I have seemed to have missed?"

"It's a little more than that" He replies with equal enthusiast

"Oh… would you wish to enlighten me?" She turned to face him as her violet eyes gazed into his cowl

"Your guest"

Huntress hid her knowledge well behind her mask, she knew that although with all his powers, he could never understand a woman, unlike his protégé "Well it's a little less subtle than a fire but I am baffled, what do you mean?"

"You know what and who" Batman stepped closer to her, invading her space, so close that he could smell her subtle perfume

"Please, don't try and belittle me Batman, I have been around more men than you care to know about, some even grimmer than you" She attempted to cover herself as she forced herself to catch her breath as she moved away

"Only one in particular I care to know about"

"And whom may that be?" She smugly asked

"Don't play games with me, now answer me"

"So you know about us, I guessed he would be bragging about it sooner or later"

"He has nothing to brag about" Although Huntress is beautiful, an intelligent teacher and defender of Gotham, was once an assassin, a killer to whoever would pay the right price and for that, Batman is always reluctant to allow her into the circle

"Well that's why you came here wasn't it… to tell me to stay well clear, that I'm bad news for him and you wont let me be with him, well save your breath, he already made the decision to finish thing after I helped you clear Barbara Gordon's name, so there, happy, he left me and I was heart broken so you can sleep peacefully tonight now okay knowing that I wont be corrupting him any time soon"

Batman assessed her body language and could see no uneasiness bar her showing weakness to the boy and succumbing to her emotions "Very well" He replied before turning to leave

"Wait… one more thing" She walked tentatively towards him "If you do see him will you give him this" She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately, Batman trying hard not to act surprised or succumb to the kiss

"That should be fun to watch, and this" She then drew back from the embrace and punched him full force in the stomach that caused him to stumble because he was unprepared

"Though you might be better at doing that than the kiss" She provoked before making a quick exit before Batman had chance to compose himself

"Batman… you jammed my radio… why!?" The irritated Oracle replied

It took a minute for the dazed Batman to reply, "Because I wanted to"

"You been speaking to her haven't you…. Is she there now?"

"She's gone"

"Son of a…. why didn't you tell me?"

"If you want to go around pulling hair then continue, I'm not getting involved in your spats, now unless you have any news I'm jamming the wave again"

"Why else would I be contacting you, 50987 the third has stopped, or shall I say SHE!"

"Where?"

"67th street, located her by CCTV, just seems to be surveying the sight… who is she?"

"There is no 67th in Gotham"

"I know that… she's in Bludahaven"

"What's there?"

"Nothing iconic just apartment blocks"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Batman walked up behind the unexpected Tarantula with ease, she was clearly somewhere far further away than earth

"Tarantula"

"Huh… um senior you scared me!" She jumped to the sound of his un-earthly voice

"I told you not to leave Gotham"

"Please forgive me, but I grow concerned for Nightwing, I though he might have come home, we use to live here, together in that apartment, I know it was small but we had each other and it was my home, the only one I care to remember since I was a child"

"So you two were together?" He coldly questioned, growing more suspicious over Tarantulas actions

"Si… not for long though, well I guess were not now after he left me because of… things"

"What things?" His deep thunderous voice probed

Tarantula found it very hard to suppress her emotions that tried so hard to lie dormant but although through all her troubles, she found it hard to lie, especially to someone who cared so much

"Please, please forgive me" She wept, "I'm worried about Nightwing"

"Why?"

"I think he's in trouble for something I done and he's taking the blame, it is no means his fault although he believes it is and so does everyone else, god he could be dead because of me!"

"Who's after him?"

"People who work for Blockbuster and worst, they all want a piece of him…." She cried before jumping into the skyline, exempt for her stealth skills, she could move far quicker than Batman ever could for him to be able to catch her

"Blockbuster" He grimed as the words passed his lips, Blockbuster was one of the highest Gangsters who had hold over a vast majority of the reputable gangs throughout Gotham and Bludahaven sharing his dealings between his brother who is only known as Black mask who enjoyed doing Blockbusters more dirty work in Gotham such as mutilating rebellious gangs who got in their way. Blockbuster was also guilty for the gruesome murder of Mr and Mrs Bertelli in front of their only daughter Helen who he spared to live a life of isolation in an orphanage until age.

"Oracle… see what information you can get me on Blockbuster, recent jobs, his movements what he's planning to do, who is working with and how Nightwing or Tarantula are linked with him"

"You gonna tell me what all this is about?" The computerised voice of Oracle entered the dark night

"If you find sufficient information, you will be telling me"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_I can't keep running for much longer, I'm tired of running, hiding, lying. I am leaving people behind to deal with the consequences for my actions, people that I care about are going to get hurt again because of my cowardice. I chose the road I wanted to follow now I have to keep going no matter what happens. I have to go back, be a man… a better man than what I am going to become if I continue, face my actions over everything, not just this but Barbara, Batman, Huntress, Tarantula. I never realised how I got into this mess but now i'm here…._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Female has re- entered the building sir"

"Good link her," The solemn voice replied

Huntress entered her apartment after she felt Gotham could do without her, besides she though it must be quiet if Batman has chance to visit her personally other than contact her thorough the COM or get his new high tech secretary to contact her for him. She had just enough time to remove her mask before the phone rang

"Odd" She remarked as she looked at the time and knowing that there are not many people to ring her on this line "Hello?" She asked inquisitively

"Helena Bertelli it's been a long time" The grave voice sent shivers down her spine "Remember me?"

"How could I forget that voice you bastard or that ugly face of yours"

"Sticks and stones love, how's the whole assassin business paying off, I was wondering if your are interested in doing a job?"

"Id never work for you, you helped kill my parents!" The memory brought a quiver to her voice as her eyes filled with tears

"Oh that's a shame, after all I though you might have taken some personal pleasure in killing this one but never mind"

Huntress paused for a moment "Who?"

"Actually he's all here tied up and ready to go I just need the executioner"

"I said who!?" She demanded aggressively

"Why it's your ex and I have heard everything about a woman scorn so I though you would be fully equipped to carry out this task, no ties"

"Nightwing" She gasped in horror knowing that he had him "You sick twisted…"

"You don't seem too happy to know that I have him… don't worry I have put him through many of my more… adventurous tortures so he's all ready prepped waiting for you"

"Alright Black mask where are you?" She gritted through her teeth

"Use your imagination, where do we all we good criminals hide out eh? Oh and don't go telling anyone, wouldn't want you to go getting into any trouble with the Batman for killing his ward would we" He then cut off

"Oh my god" She quivered at the though of Nightwing in the hands of such a psycho, after all she saw with her own eyes what he and Blockbuster were capable of doing

"Never again" She then said with determination as she picked up her old cross bar which she saw she would never use again


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Dick re-entered Bludahaven with the gloom lurking over his shaded face. Not sure as to what his next move may be, although Batman continuously tapped into him to _'Always have your next move on hand'_

"Yeah right" He scoffed as he moved into the darkness of the broken city, a parallel to his self

Dick traced around the city for what appeared to be minutes actually rolled onto hours, like a demented person straight out of Arkham.

"Next move, next move, gotta think of a next move" He mumbled to himself trying to fits pieces together in his head, working out the best possible solution. Bruce? Tell Batman… Find Tarantula? Stop Tarantula… Huntress? Bring her into it… Barbara? Go and see Barbara….

"Aagh" He kicked a overflowing trash can over so it buckled under the force as he then hung his head in his hands, he soon looked up though, feeling the burning sensation of someone gazing at him, he looked around to find a tramp staring at him bemused

"What! WHAT!" Dick shouted at him as he grabbed him by the scruff of his clothes and slammed him against the wall

"You have a problem with me do you? Why were you watching me huh?" He slammed the mute man again "Why!?"

"P-p-p-please don't" The man stammered as he felt the trickle of blood run from his nose

"Don't what!" Dick glared

"K-k-kill Me," The man stammered weakly

Dick froze as he looked at the man with wide eyes "No I-I'd never" Dick released the man simultaneously who quickly scampered away leaving Dick staring at his quivering hands

"I wouldn't" He then collapsed against the wall and stayed there for some time, sobbing

"Sorry" He whispered into his knees as the rain engulfed him


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Isbys… one of Bludahaven's dirty pubs, in more ways than one, it is therefore unsurprising to see surrounded by hookers a group of on-duty cops enjoying their nightly patrol, just on of the many glorious wonders of this city it keeps hidden for all to know.

"Can I elp ya?" The overly sized barman asked

"Yea… you'd got some info about some business?" The shaded guy at the bar asked

The bar tender gazed around the bar before leaning over so that he could talk to him

"Wat ya wanna know?" He whispered

"The latest goings at the dock"

"It's gonna cost ya" The man smirked as he watched the man head for his pocket "Fifty"

""How about this" The man pulled out a gun as the large man backed away "And I don't shoot your brains out" He calmly replied

"Alright, alright man, there's no need to be doin this at my pub" He gazed around watching the members of the bar stirring "Just tell me wat ya wanna know"

"Blockbuster… where is he?"

"Ha! Your kidding right" The Barman and everyone else in the room started laughing, they obviously knew something that he didn't… for now. But before he had time to continue his interrogation he could feel some one behind him, timing it no less than perfect he crouched down, allowing his attacker to hit the Barman, flattened by a snooker cue. It wasn't long before everyone wanted a piece of the impostor, and the cops fleeing to safety, each taking a shot at him, each soon regretting it at the hands of his fists. It wasn't long before the man wearing shades and a leather jacket was surrounded by his attackers, groaning sub-concisely to their injuries and it wasn't long before the cavalry arrived on their bikes, fully equipped with chains and bats, more than his empty barrelled gun, which he threw on the floor in disgust, he hated guns and this was the only time he had used one to his advantage, something he now swears he would never do again, he decided it would be best for him to flee before they had sight of him

"Batman" The voice broke the silent run

"What" He commanded as he ran on foot down the many mazes of alleyways

"I found information about Dicks whereabouts and Blockbusters"

"And?" Batman impatiently asked as he reached the Batmobile and quickly changed out of his disguise and into his more comfortable Batman costume

"Dick is in a alley down Rileys, i'm sending you the co-ordinates, it doesn't look like he's going to be going any time soon" She glumly replied

"And Blockbuster"

She hesitated at the answer to his last question knowingly "He's… dead"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Got to see Barbara, I have to at least make one thing good before I find him" Dick then gets up from the wet floor, composing himself almost like all his troubles brushed off him instantly in determination as he sets off to find her

"I found Dick also and he's on the move Batman… Damn he's too fast he's just vanished" She runs her hands across the many different keyboards and screens looking at every cctv camera hoping to pick him up

"Try harder" His gruff voice replied

"Easy for you to say" She muttered

"What happened to Blockbuster?" Batman replied as he carried searching, not wanting to start a dispute with Oracle, he had far more important things on his mind

"He was shot" Noticing his change in conversation

"Witnesses?"

"None, it appears that he was alone, but looking at the coroners report he had been in a fight before being given a single gun shot to the head…"

As Oracle continued recalling information, which he would usually be all too pleased to hear, he flashed back to the last time he saw Nightwing and remembered seeing extensive bruising on him, which he wasn't sure if it was from the fall or from an earlier fight "When did it happen?"

"I just said four days ago, weren't you listening?" Oracle sounded shocked, Batman always picked up on the smallest of information even if he was in hand to hand combat

"The day I got Dick" Batman sighed to himself

"What did you say?" She tried hard to hear those last words

"Nothing" He stumbled strongly out of character "What's the word on the street?"

"Zilch on paper, it seems they are all too scared to express their views but I know that Black mask is after whoever has done it"

"Why?"

"From what I seem to work out they are brothers, not sure whether through blood or business i'm still following leads…" She hesitated before asking the question, which plagued her thoughts

"What about Dick?"

"Keep looking and try and find the suspects, there has to be someone" He commanded

"Will do" She then cracked her knuckles and continued her search


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Where is he?" The angry voice filled the rather sorry looking block of apartments in the equally sorry looking part of town which she treads around very cautiously

"So soon, you must be really desperate to see him, or kill him, you can never tell with a woman"

"No messing Pinocchio I want to see him" Huntress pointed her cross bow at his wooden skeleton mask permanently burnt to his face leaving a reminder of the sick and twisted things he has done in the past

"Ouch, on top form today" He sarcastically commented "Alright you've convinced me, he's over there, I left that pretty face of his un-marked just for you"

Huntress headed wearingly in the direction Black Mask was facing to find a smaller room encased by glass, which held a rather bloodied Nightwing unconscious on an operating table

"Oh god" She rushed to his side ad rested a hand on his arm

"Nightwing can you hear me?" She desperately pleaded

"Uuhh" He groaned as he came round

"Don't move I'm gonna get you out of this let me just untie you" She removed one of her bows to cut the straps retaining him

"I'd settle for a kiss" Nightwing menacingly replied as he broke the straps himself and jumping off the table towards her as she looked in horror

"Nightwing… what are you doing" But before she had noticed, he had cornered her. She looked at the twisted expression on his face before realising

"Y-your not Nightwing"

"How did you guess, was it the hair?" Nightwing replied offended before his face mutated and distorted

"Clayface!" She gasped

"Did you know, Clayface was an actor before he turned to crime, that mixed with a bit of costume blood and you create the perfect set" Black mask replied wittingly as he entered the room

"Could've gotten used to that pretty boys face!" He mocked "Especially after I mess his up so bad he wont be able to use it!"

"Why me?" She shuddered at the thought of being his captive

"Enticement" Black mask grinned menacingly under his mask before Clayface blocked her vision and the world around her turned black


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Dick, now back in his Nightwing costume loomed around the perimeter of the clock tower for a while, knowingly just out of reach of the motion sensors or visible to her cameras which he remembered from when he manage to hack into the Batcomputer a while back, unknowingly to Batman so that he could download all the blue prints to the Batmobile's and Batbikes so that he would be able to build his own. But what he didn't realise until afterwards was that he had also taken a copy of the clock towers blue prints including all the high tech alterations made to make it into what appeared to be one of Batman's many safe houses which he had scattered across the city in case of trouble, but it wasn't until later he found out it was the property of Barbara Gordon and realised that some of the alteration were made for wheel chair access which confirmed one of his inner most fears.

He therefore knew, after much research that after each time any of the very select few superheroes who knew of her or this place for that matter came to the clock tower or in breech of entering (such as Huntress) she would change every possible code or track so that there would be no way in without them tripping something so she was aware of them the next time.

This was something Nightwing did not want to do, he wanted to see her but he didn't want her to see him before hand because to his own knowledge he knows that she would be trying to track him for herself and Batman and as soon as she saw him she would contact Batman, not that she really wanted too, she probably wanted to speak to him as much as he want to speak to her, he hoped but it was something she would have to do, after all she worked for the Batman, which once upon a time aggravated him, that although they loved each other her alliance belonged to Batman and for that she always did what appeared the right thing in Batman's world which Nightwing has become aware of and that Batman's way is not always right or true to real life beyond his own existence of his pledge to rid Gotham of crime, Nightwing has learnt this from experience that not everything can be resolved by following Batman's rule book.

After readying himself and ensuring that he was prepared for his next mission he knew he would have to work fast, possibly faster than he has worked before, he knew that the first lot of sensors Barbara's use are for footwork, mainly installed for Batman's rogue gallery including their muscle which she was all too a wear of and SWAT teams so they are set to measure that kind of pace, then there were the second lot of sensors for the air for those who care to fly rather than walk, such as Superman, therefore he would not be able to stay in the air no longer that ten second otherwise he would set the trip, he knew where all the cameras were because he was aware that they have never moved on the prints which he regularly uploaded, possibly because they were in the best place or for the fact that it was something she could not do because of her… disability, it hurt Nightwing to think that he was using that against her to his own advantage but he needed to do this, he knew he would also have to move under the cameras.

Although he had never been inside the clock tower, or even had a proper look at it from the outside until now, he almost felt like he had been in there and could visualise everything, where the sensors were, the cameras and how many steps it would take to get there even down to how she had decorated it with the comfy leather sofas she had and the novelty picture frames with there photos inside and the gimmicky souvenirs that they use to buy together, it use to feel just as much home if not more that the manor did, he just hoped it would be the same.

He then ran, as fast as he possibly could, he even surprised himself with the way he moved which he guess from though determination and adrenalin pumping through him because he knew that he was finally going to get to see her, he executed every move to perfection, he doubted even Batman could do as good as job. He then reached the stair well and knew he was within reach, he paused for a second to catch his breath and wipe the bead of sweat from his forehead, something he has doesn't to do very regularly, he then accented the staircase swiftly before opening the door and eying almost instantly the rather dumbfounded Barbara

"What the!" She stuttered out as she heard the door swing open and Nightwing standing majestically in the doorway although appeared to be rather out of breath

"Barbara" He sighed as he saw her face but then a pain hit him in the stomach when he looked past her face to see he body entombed in the wheelchair "No wait! Please don't call him," He noticed her finger looming over a button which she grazed before placing the shaking hand in her lap

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing could neither make out whether she was angry or still surprised

"I- I needed to see you" He hadn't removed his gaze from her since he entered the room, she still had her flam red hair, although slightly shorter still suited her and her slender porcelain skin was now accessorized with a pair of silver framed glasses which he was surprised to see, she looked better that the last time he saw her but the glint in her eye still held unhappy ness, he knew a majority of that was from his entrance but some of it was underlying also.

Barbara felt bemused from everything, this was the first time any one had broken into the clock tower and although it was Nightwing she now felt unsafe, not only did the Joker take away the use of her legs but has left mental scarring along with the matching ones across her torso, and having felt like no one could break in like Jokers goons did that night made her feel safe from the mental torture he put her through. But also seeing his there in front of her, Nightwing, the man she loved/ loves made her feel confused to what action she should take, but she knew she had to find out exactly why he is here.

"Why now? Why not before?" her voice croaked

He was expecting this question, unfortunately he hadn't found the answer and was hoping it would just come to him when it arose, which it didn't

"I couldn't, this is still too hard for me to do now but I have to other wise I don't think I ever could" He voice began to shake which he stopped before she noticed

"I know it must have been hard, it was hard for everyone, Bruce, Alfred… my father! But they all managed to face me the next day, they even managed to look me in the eyes and tell me that I would never be able to walk again" Quietly that day still played in her mind at night, she often wondered how she would have coped with Dick there holding her when she heard the bad news and knew that it wouldn't seemed that bit better knowing she still had him but she lost too much that day.

"I know and I know what I am, a coward, amongst other things which i'm sure I have been called, but I have been torturing myself every minute of the day knowing that through all my training and being able to fight against the most deadly of villains, I still wasn't man enough to be there for you"

A tear formed into both their eyes at the realisation that there feeling were still there for each other but nothing could be done about it from both sides for their own reasons.

Feeling guilty about the way she has made him feel, she can only imagine how hard he has been to himself and that she has no need to encourage those feelings after all she has had time to deal with the situation to the best she possibly ever could, he needs time to.

"Your not a coward" She spoke quietly as she broke the gaze "And I didn't call you anything else either if it make you feel better"

"You think" He retorted

"Yes, people deal with things differently, some people hide them away others face them head on, I'll admit I thought you were the latter, but because you weren't doesn't make it a bad thing, there's obviously more to you than I thought"

"Your right there" He grumbled

"What's wrong?" Barbara looks at Nightwing, her worried expression forces him to shut himself away, knowing there was more than that

"Nothing" His weak replied answered her question

"Yes there is, I can read you face like a book, there's something you're not telling me"

"I… cant," He pleads with her

"Yes you can, its called talking" She smiles at him reassuringly which gives him some comfort, although they haven't seen each other for so long they still know each more than they care to admit

"Really, its best if you don't know"

"I'm a big girl now, I'm sure I can handle it"

"Look, I probably shouldn't have come here… I'm sorry, you can go and contact Batman if you want" He stand from where he was sitting and moves closer to the window, Barbara, still trying to get use to the chair slowly wheels herself behind him

"Probably, meaning you don't know whether coming here might have been a good thing and your apologizing for something that you've already done, not for coming here" he turned to look at her smug look

"I can read between the lines as well about most of the things you say" Barbara smiles, impressed that she was right, his astounded look gave her the answer she needed

He shrugs of his amazement and sets his jaw firmly "Then why do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Barbara sighs, "I don't know, guess I'm a little rusty, it's been a while since I've seen you remember"

"It's probably for the best," He mumbles as he leans for the window

"No it isn't!" Barbara's voice almost breaks as she shouts behind him; Nightwing didn't expect such an emotional reply from her

"Every time I'm around you, you end up getting…" Nightwing freezes as he realizes what he just said

"Hurt? Is that what you wanted to say or was it paralysed?" Barbara attempts to swallow her emotions, which had formed in her throat

Nightwing sharply turns to her and drops down to her level holding onto the arms of her chair

"I don't care about the chair" He held her one hand in his

"Yeah, well I do" She wheels around, fighting hard against the tears threatening to stain her cheeks

"I'm sorry" Not knowing anything better to say as he stands to his full height behind her

"What you apologizing for Grayson, no matter what you may think its not your fault that I'm in this chair, nor is it Batman's, got it?"

"I should have done more" Nightwing almost choking out his words now

"You did wh…"

"No I didn't, I should have seen it coming, I should have pushed you out of the way" Nightwing's voice rises with every word, scolding himself for his mistakes

"What, and you take the shot, how would you think I would have felt?"

"Better than what I feel"

"What! You think I would have been proud of you, because you saved my life and died a hero" Barbara punches him as high and as hard as she could, it was the only way she could think to express herself and to bring him back down to reality

"I wouldn't have done it for that reason, god what do you take me for?!"

"I don't know anymore, I really don't"

Nightwing returns to her level and removes his eye mask before gently lifting her chin up so that they were eye level

"I can be the person you remember, the Dick you want, if you just let me, if you just forget and forgive me for everything I have done" Barbara could clearly see the sorrow and pain in his eyes

"Can you, because I don't think you can" Her voice quivered with the realisation

"Barbara you know how I feel for you, I…"

"Love me? Do you really or did you love the old Barbara?"

"No matter what you think about me, whether I've changed or not, I see the same Barbara that I did in that coffee shop" Dick watches as a tear rolls down the side of her nose as she holds her head down, he doesn't like to make her cry, no matter what she thinks, It just always ends this way. His reply was just above a whisper, although he didn't want to say it he knew it had to be said, "This… it can't work can it?"

Barbara pauses for a moment and looks deep into the mans eyes who she will unconditionally love for the rest of her life "I don't think it can, I don't know why, but it can't, I wish I knew"

"Yeah" Nightwing stands up and Barbara looks up as he imperially towers above without her feeling inadequate as he re applies his eye mask, in time to cover his teary eyes before heading out to the window, knowing he could not continue with the rest of his confessions "Just for you to know" He turns to her slowly from the window

"What?" Barbara looks at him puzzled, what possibly more could he say to her

"I would have come sooner, believe me" Barbara could tell from the sincerity in his voice that what he was saying he truly meant "Its just, things have happened which have prevented me to, it would've put you in more danger than my own life is now worth" He carried on almost unemotional

"What do you mean?" Unsure if what he was about to say she really wanted to hear, Dick always had a tendency of being too honest in situations like these

"Don't hate me because of the things your going to find out or have already found out which you wont admit to, its probably better that you don't want me, it would have been harder if you did" He then dives out into the cold night air as Barbara wheels herself across to the window and looks out to see it she could see him but then realises that she was too late.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Nightwing said all he could before realising that the rest she would have to find out for her self, as he could not face looking at her after his confessions, besides he knew that it wouldn't be too long before either herself or Batman works out the truth as it begins to unravel, there's has been enough clues which he didn't have time to cover but they wont need any of that when he reaches his next destination which he planned never to go to voluntarily but now that he has noting left, its time to repay for his sins.

Getting into the building was noting into comparison to the Clock tower, knocking two goons half-baked on cocaine was the little form of security available even to Black mask, although there was a lot of money to be made with the contents inside the building, hence the drugged up 'security guards'.

He had no need once inside to continue in stealth mode as the chilling screams echoes through the building, bringing him back to the night Barbara was shot

"God no!" He pleaded to himself as he hurried up the disused stair well trying to follow the horrific sounds

It didn't take him long before he reached the room which was only lit with a dirty light bulb barely hanging to the ceiling, the smell and coppery taste of blood in the room made his stomach turn even before he looked at the table which forced him to reach because there, before him was Huntress, although not much was visible due to the swelling to her face and body along with the blood which he was already trying to work out which wound to deal with first

"Nightwing, you found us even before I sent you the invitation, looks like I cut her finger off for no reason"

"You sick bastard" The rage clearly visible and audible more so than ever before "This is between you and me" He growled

"Yes I am aware of both of those statements" He pleasantly replied "But I just needed some… assurance that you would come, I wasn't going to hurt her honestly, but I got bored and she's a lovely girl, and well, you know all about temptation she tells me" He sneered

"I'm gonna…"

"What…. You going to kill me" Black mask smirked as he watched Nightwing halt in his tracks "You know all about that wouldn't you, you know how it feels now as much as I do… got a taste for it now I see"

"No I-I" Nightwing stumbled weakly

"There's no point in denying it Nightwing, you know in yourself its true, you cause death and you now create it… murderer" At that point Black mask could visibly tell word for word the impact it had on the vigilante as each word hit him, leaving him more shattered as he stood there, Black mask knew know he was no threat

"Yes, you have joined the criminals that you so badly tried to defeat, but they always say, if you can't beat them… join them. Ill' admit I would have recommended you started off small, did some dealing, pimping and all sorts but hey I don't blame you for looking at the big picture, besides you've already made yourself known as the street are more afraid of you than the Bat now that they know you do the unsightly thing which made them almost feel safe in Batman's presents even if they were raping some girl, that must make you feel powerful, seeing those men run from you not the Batman, is that why you did it?"

Nightwing stood there defeated by words; he knew he could no longer deny the fact of his actions so there was no point in denying

"Yeah that's right, I killed him, Blockbuster, your brother" Nightwing smiled as he saw the displeasure in Black masks face

"And do you know what" He laughed, "You should've seen his face, he looked so surprised it was almost comical"

"Shut up!" Black mask screamed

"No… no I wont" Nightwing stopped laughing and looked at Black mask solemnly before smiling again "And he hit the floor so hard, I thought it was gonna cause a level nine earthquake" he laughed knowingly teasing him in his false act to aggravated him

"I said shut up!" He shouted one final time before pulling out a gun and firering it


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

It didn't take Batman long to think up his next course of action. He had to find Tarantula again, he knew he was too lenient with her last time with her defiance to tell him the truth, although he knew she was only trying to protect Nightwing he couldn't help but believe that she held the key to solving why Nightwing is so peculiar and the link between Blockbusters death in this mess although he wishes his gut wouldn't lead him to believe it, but he usually has an accurate guess when it comes to solving mysteries, he just hopes that he wasn't right in this case, which is why he needs to find Tarantula quickly before more danger become to those closest to him.

"Oracle report" He boomed into the COM "oracle!"

"… Yes I'm here" She weakly whispers which brings concern to Batman

"Why did you take so long"? He quizzed

"I… was busy, with um League business sorry," He could tell she was lying, he knew her voice too well even through the voice changer

"Who's… Never mind I was expecting you to contact me with information"

"You said only when I found something"

"That's my point" He bluntly replied

"Sorry its taking so long but there are no witnesses unless you want me to make some up" She sarcastically rallied

Batman didn't bother retaliating, the only reason he's snappy is because there are no witnesses and because of that he has no one to ask the question that he doesn't want to ask Dick

"Forget it… the tag on Tarantula, where is it?"

"Central moving east, I'm sending the co's" Although Batman and Oracle see great differences in life, they still know what the other is thinking and wants which makes it harder when they disagree

"Switching off all audio until notice"

Batman decided it would be best to follow the co-ordinates on foot as he guessed that Tarantula would be expecting him to go searching for her and after the last time they met it was obvious she didn't want to give answers to the questions he so desperately needs. She was fast and obviously very agile due to the terrain he was finding difficult to follow her at the speed necessary to keep track, obviously been training with Nightwing he presumed

"Tarantula" He shouted out, covering his exhaustion from the pursuit, she stopped in motion before turning around to face the statue-like Batman in the shadows

"I…. Have nothing else to tell you, please leave me be and I will do the same to Gotham" She shouted out to him

"You have everything to tell me" He moved closer to her as she attempted to back away against a wall

"I cant" She quaked

"You will" he demanded

"Please, there is nothing you need from me"

"The answers, otherwise I will be solving possibly more than one murder case"

Tarantula hesitated for a moment "He- he has Nightwing doesn't he, Black mask has him" She sobbed

Batman paused for a moment, he had heard that m=name before, cause multiple murders in Gotham, many of his victims barely identifiable even through dental records if hey had any left, he seemed to enjoy torturing his victims almost to the death before pumping them full of diamorphine before beginning it all over again, many of his victims had been brought back to life up to five times until he got bored of the same piece of flesh and butchering them and throwing the remains of their carcase in the almost purpose built alley's

"Possibly, which is why I need you help…. Please" Batman is little one for pleading but he had already shown his weakness in the matter before he realised, Tarantula could tell even before then that him and Nightwing share something, possibly brothers or ever father and son she presume, so she could not keep hiding the secret…

"Okay" She sighed as she rested against the wall in defeat "I will tell you…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

**A few months ago…**

Nightwing is distracted from his surveillance work by the quick paced steps from behind him, then instantly in front of him, then to his left, then his right at such a speed that he is almost unable to keep track of where they were coming from, he was curious of who these fast feet belonged to… Batman, no, although he quick, these steps are too light for him… Huntress, no, her stealth skills have dramatically improved but not this advanced… Catwoman, possibly, if she hadn't retired, got enough money now coming from Bruce.

The possibilities ran through his head as the person repeatedly ran around him, toying with him at the obvious confusment they have brought to him.

But the person soon get bored with the torment as they lash out at him from the darkness, so quick that Nightwing was unsure on whether it was a punch or a kick which brought him down to his knees, he braces himself for another one which never comes, he hesitantly looks around and spots a figure in the darkness.

"Why is it that you people always like the dark?" He weakly quips as he gets to his feet

"You people senior? There are many 'people' who are able to do that to you no? Maybe you should take up another line of work, like, oh how do you say it… a hot dog man no?" The sarcasm amuses Nightwing, but not as much as her slender, athletic build, being complimented by black and orange body armour, showing off her naturally bronzed skin.

"And why is it that there are always women?" He disappointedly shakes his head as he rubs it.

"Maybe because us women are superior to you men" She places her hand on her slender thigh

"Had some bad relationships huh?" He subconsciously studies her from head to toe, not only her physique but her weapons attaches to her hips and upper thigh, he knew that he could easily disarm her, but he could see that she was no threat, not that she couldn't though, even without her weapons, she could possibly cause fatal injuries, but he could see that she had no further intentions of harming him, by the way she was casually resting against the pillar, he was drawn to her curves which were emphasized by her skin tight armour

"I didn't realize that they did armoured bikinis" he raised his eyebrow as he admired her upper body, covering only what was necessary, although clearly pleased by her choice of attire, he worried at how unprotected she could be if she ever come into combat

"Just like the others… more interested in what I look like, rather than what I can do," She sighs in her strong Spanish accent, clearly still getting to grips with the English language

"No!,,, I wouldn't say that, I'm quite interested in what you could do" He flirted with her "I'm just concerned that you're not shielding yourself enough"

"Concerned for me already senior… interesting" She responded similarly

"Lets just say I don't need any more casualties whilst on my watch" He stops to think of Barbara, he hadn't seen her since the accident, mainly because she for-bayed him from seeing her after she locked herself away in he new home, the old clock tower

"Relax bambido, I move easier without armour, they wont have the chance to take aim before I take them… see" She stands there holding two escrisma sticks in either hand, clearly pleased by herself, Nightwing dashes his hands behind him to find no escrisma sticks

"You… how… when!?"

"I'm not sure I understand your question" She replies puzzled as she throws them back to him which he quickly attaches back to him and regains himself

"You weren't meant to… any way what's your deal" He adds a darker tone to his voice, in the same way Batman use to when he wanted answers

"Que? Deal?" her expression exaggerated

"Yes… business… why are you here, attacking me?" He gives up the tone to speak more clearly to her

"Oh si! I wanted to see if I could, um startl- surprise you… and I succeeded"

Nightwing grumbles at her answer and folds his arms that makes her edge back as she could properly see how large he was

"Please, I would not harm you querido, I am here to offer you assistance" She crosses her arms, almost shielding herself "I have not done much to help since I have been here"

Nightwing could see that she was being sincere "Why?"

"When me and my brother came from Costa Rica… I was more harm than good, I realised finally it was wrong and swore that I was no longer a part of it, my brother did not understand the dangers of it until he got to involved, and now I promised that I will get justice for my brothers killer"

"So you don't want to help me, you want me to help you get revenge" Nightwing looks at her determination in her eyes, yet the sadness behind them in the same way he expects he has looked over the past few years. "Revenge… it doesn't help… believe me"

"How would you know, they killed my sombre, my only one, because he tried to go clean, because I told him to, he did it for me and they killed him!" She began to weep, most of it out of anger, he knew exactly where she was, in the same place he has been, along with Bruce, Jason and Huntress.

"Who killed him?"

"Blockbuster, he was working for Black mask but after he went clean Black mask was worried that he might tell of his actions so he had Blockbuster kill him"

He unfolds his arms and lowers his stern expression and moves towards her studying as she looks over the city, as she tried hard not to shed another tear. "I've been where you are know, you've just lost someone close to you, but getting revenge in the way you want to will not help with your pain"

He also knew that she would get no revenge if she faced them alone

"You sound like as if you have rehearsed that line" She smiles slightly at him with her bright, blood red lips, and her eyes twinkled with the tears.

"Yeah… has it worked?" He smiles at her before realizing that they haven't spoken as they both gazed at each other. "Um… anyway, here's me giving you free counselling and I don't know your name… you got one to go with the costume" He quips, breaking the close silence.

"Que? Oh mi llamo Tarantula" She stands strong in front of him

"Tarantula, thought all the good ones were gone, took me ages to think up mine… until I met up with Superman" He understands now why there were black emblems of spiders on either of her boots and across her chest.

"Si… Nightwing and Tarantula, fighting crime"

"Whoa… I didn't say anything about a partnership"

"Neither did I senior" She smirks before walking towards him and wrapping her muscular arms around his and kissing him softly taking him by surprise

"But I can feel that we will be working closely together sometime soon" As she undrapes her arms from around him, he begins to relax and lets out deep sigh as she drops down the side without the aid of a rope.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty four

"So Nightwing helped you find Blockbuster," He sighed

"Yes… among other things, we did good, stopped lots of crimes, it felt brilliant stopping them, being beside Nightwing, one of you, I felt, good about myself then" She smiled

"But now?"

"Now" He smile now consumed by sadness and guilt "I am back where I started before meeting Nightwing, even worst"

"Tell me…"

"We had been following Black mask and Blockbuster for weeks solidly, we had run ins with them before but that was because of Blockbusters own obsession with killing Nightwing, but his time it was different, they were working together for the first knowing time, quietly, they worked so hard not to be discovered that they would kill anyone who they thought during the whole project might tell if forced to, but eventually, thanks to Nightwing we discovered their plan, there was drugs, bad drugs, I know that they all are but these, they were selling to other dealers who sold it to the street, to any one who would buy them, even children, we found one case, an eleven year old boy, first time he had experimented so you could imagine the result except hat this boy, when we found him had been, mutated is the only way I can explain, it was horrible to see this boy in such pain, Nightwing and me stayed with him until he died then the ambulance came, but we knew they were too late even before we called them, they only use was to be coroners. We found hundreds of cases like that and eventually linked it to Blockbuster and Black mask, they were killing the competition literally in the only sick was Black mask could muster which was when we knew it had to stop"

"So you found them"

"Yes, we knew where they were but Nightwing insisted that we waited until we had enough evidence to bring them both down forever, that's all he wanted was justice, he wanted to see them behind bars more than anything so he finally decided that it was the right time to do it and we rampaged the building but to our suprisement all that were left were a couple of goons and empty crates, that's was all we though that was until…."

"Until what"

**Five days ago…**

"They've gone" Nightwing flattens a wooden box with his fist in anger "They have moved location, I was to slow"

"We will find them don't worry" Tarantula consoled him resting an arm on his shoulder "We just have to keep looking

"We've been following them for weeks and look how many people have died, I can't go through that all again"

"Oh and I feel so sorry for you Nightwing" The deep mocking voice boomed through the room

"Blockbuster!" Tarantula gasped as Nightwing glared at him in silence

"I couldn't possibly let you go through all that again, here" He held his arms together "Arrest me"

Tarantula headed towards him before Nightwing held her back

"No it's a trap," He warned as he stepped in front of her

"Very smart" Blockbuster sniggered "You still have a lot to teach the foreigner, its just a shame that now she will have to pay for the tuition after I kill you" And with saying that Blockbuster lunged towards Nightwing tackling him to the ground, both emotionally and physically Nightwing was not prepared for a battle like this unless he played dirty

"AAAARRRRGGGG" Blockbuster howled as Nightwing tazered him in his eyes which allowed Nightwing the time to get up from the floor and execute some well placed punches as kicks to the struggling Blockbuster, but after the daze had passed Nightwing's efforts had left nothing but a scuffed yet more enraged beast on his hand

"Nightwing what can I do?" Tarantula pleaded as she watched the fight in horror, she knew in one way or another this was going to end tonight and they were not staked in Nightwing's favour

"Get out now!" Nightwing shouted before Blockbuster managed to get hold of him once more

_Current time…_

"So you left," Batman replied solemnly knowing now that the fate of Blockbuster lied in Nightwing hands

"No, no I couldn't, I know that he only wanted to protect me but I could tell that Blockbuster was going to kill him and I couldn't lose him, not someone I loved again, not because of Blockbuster" The anger in her voice was audible

"What did you do?"

"I- I shot him, only once, it was only meant to stop him but he was killing Nightwing, I couldn't get him off him any other way so I shot him straight in the head and he just fell straight to the floor I knew he was dead the moment I pulled the trigger, I wanted to aim somewhere else but the head, I just did it… and then Nightwing just looked at me, I will never forget that look of fear, it was although I had shot him as well, at one stage I though I must have and then he just ran, I followed him as quickly as I could, I know I shouldn't have left Blockbuster there but I was afraid of what Nightwing would do, I suppose I was afraid that he might tell someone what I done, but know I realise he blames himself, which was when he fell off the building because he wasn't thinking straight"

"So it was you, not Nightwing…" Batman almost let out a sigh in relief

"Yes it was me ME! I'm the murderer not him, I killed him in cold blood and I would have done it even if Nightwing wasn't in danger, because I wanted revenge, he took everything from me and I wanted it back, but now I realise that he has taken more away from me than he had already done"

"But Black mask thinks it was Nightwing"

"Yes" She nodded in shame "He knew Blockbuster was going to set a trap for Nightwing, keep him in the building, do whatever he wanted to him and then he was going to demolish the building with the explosions he had rigged it entirely with, neither Black mask or Blockbuster knew of me, Black mask still doesn't which is why he thinks it was Nightwing because he was the only one that supposedly knew of the plan… your going to take me to Black Gate aren't you?" She replied in fear

Her face was stricken with it which Batman could see and he understood her fears, Black gate is not the nicest of prisons with not the nicest of prisoners either, but she is not insane just bent on revenge as he knows too well so Arkham is out of the option, even with such criminals as the Joker and Freeze there, she would still be safer there then at Black gate

"I am more interested in Nightwing's welfare that yours at the moment" Tarantula was unsure whether that was a good thing or not "Can you think of where Black mask might be?"

"He has lots of places, from dirty rooms to swish apartments, he could be anywhere" She gloomily replied

"But where would he be if he was to" They both knew what he wanted to say

"I will show you"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

The sickening beating could be heard from outside, although not many passers chose to, either to cared to know what they were doing or just not interested as they had heard it all before in that room, Black mask had many 'guests' enter that room but not many left

"Look at what a mess you have made to my suit boy!" He mocked the crawling Nightwing as he attempted to flick some of the blood from his shirt and hands purposefully onto Nightwing whilst he cringed as his own blood splattered across his face

"Oh don't try to leave Nightwing, your booked to stay all night, and if you last that long even a couple of more nights if your really strong"

"I-I give up," Nightwing croaked through his battered throat

"Oh no, this isn't about giving up, this isn't about surrendering, this is something entirely different which you have never experienced before" His voice shivered disturbingly with excitement "But I'm ready to experience it whether your not"

Nightwing's eye widened as he looked upon Black mask shadowing him holding a rather intricate object in his hand

"I made this one just for you… rust free, I had better get the diamorphine ready"

He laughed hard when he saw Nightwing flinch away from him as he approached closer with the object

"See it's not nice when you stare death in the face is it?"

Nightwing just shook his head weakly agreeing with anything he said, dreading the next thing dealt to him

"Well that's how my brother felt" He calmly spoke "When you killed him!" He then shouted as he leaned into Nightwing's face

"I didn't, didn't kill him" He whispered to himself, knowing it would do little use, Black mask was going to kill him so there was no point in involving Tarantula in this, he would never dream of putting her through this, he deserves everything and more because of Huntress as he catches a glimpse of her fading away as she struggled to stay in the room and to this life

"Who did then?" Unfortunately Black mask heard his pitiful words, which made Nightwing gasp, he didn't want any more questions, just the beating he deserved he thought

"My- my g-gun" He braced his self for Black mask fatal moves

"You son…." He hit him hard across the back of the head and again after he collapsed to the floor "Your going to regret everything once you wake up" His dark eye holes for eyes glaring "But for now I have her to keep me occupied" He moved back to Huntress, Nightwing could vaguely make out her plead for mercy before he gave in


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

"This the place?" Batman asks the crouching Taratnular as they both looked at the rather normal looking building for this part of town

"It's the only one of his place I know of suitable enough"

"Security"

"Just him, I think most of the gang split after Blockbuster…. Well they were scared that Nightwing might…" She felt it hard to talk about it; after all he is in this mess because of her

"Then we get in there now" He quickly removed a grapple gun and fired it to the opposite building, he did not wait for Tarantula, he didn't really want her there, after all it is her fault Nightwing has ended up like although he doesn't yet know what the outcome is, he doesn't even know if they are even here this, yet he needs to keep her close

The building smelt of damp but what more stood out to Batman in the same way it did to Nightwing was the smell of blood, he realised Tarantula did not notice this stench where as he has never forgotten the smell that has stung his nose since he was a boy

"Wait here" He demanded

"Here! But I am no use to you here" she shouted

"I don't need you kind of help, stay" He said, he knew it came out worst than he planned but he didn't care at the moment him main priority was Nightwing

Tarantula stood there the tears burning in her eyes, she knew that Batman was going to turn her in, she could feel it, yet she wanted to obey him so he knew that she wasn't as bad as she thought, yet it would make no difference to him when she was behind bars, but she couldn't leave, she had no place to go but she also had to make sure that Nightwing was okay.

As Batman moved around the building, trying hard not to creak on the rotting floorboards, it brought back memories of the last time he had to save him after he went head to head with Bane, Batman feared that he was going to lose him as it was one of the most extensive beating either Nightwing or himself had had, it was the first time Nightwing had to deal with broken bones and ribs but he pulled through much to Batman's disbelief, he only wishes he thought he was as strong as he was then.

Batman stopped his search when he hears a familiar voice talking seemingly to himself as there were no answers to his questions, he crept towards the opening to the open top floor and could see Black mask as he had been named standing by a table, which made Batman's stomach turn when he saw lying on top of the table were bloodied tools place orderly across the tray, Black mask picked up each tools and analysed it before putting it back in its place, he only hoped he wasn't too late

"It's like a box of chocolates, you never know which one to choose that will cause the most delight"

Batman could hear him saying as he gazed at a scalpel and moved out of Batman's view, moments later a heart wrenching scream entered his ears

Batman leaped into action and ran towards the seemingly un-expecting Black mask but as soon as he was within reach, Black mask turned swiftly around and planted the scalpel into Batman's shoulder, causing Batman to fall due to the unexpected pain

"At first I thought you just wanted to come and watch, but I knew as soon as you heard her scream you would come running, you see I didn't even touch her that time, it's the fear that I have already put into her that made her do that, something which you are trying hard to master, correct? How you liking the pain"

Batman shaking placed a hand around the scalpel, which has lodged itself in his shoulder

"I wouldn't do that, from where I'm looking that's in the main artery, pull that out and you'll bleed to death in seconds, you see torture isn't all about blood and gore, Ask them" He tilted his head in the direction of both Nightwing and Huntresses unconscious forms now both strapped up on make shift operating tables

"It's about causing the most excruciating pain without killing them first, that's where most people go wrong, they think torture is about a cut here a slice there, cut off a couple of fingers and toes and Bobs your uncle, they would be lucky if they get to keep their victims alive a couple of hours without the proper medical equipment. If I choose to do something life threateningly, I will do it and then patch it up, Nightwing has died twice and I have brought him back, don't think you and Doctor Leslie will be able to do as good a job as me though… oops! did I let slip that I know you secret Bruce, sorry, but torture is also about extracting information from your victim, might as well get something useful out of it as well as pleasure" He grinned at the Batman as he watched the blood trickle from him

"Your loosing a little bit more blood than I'm happy about here you'll need one of these" Black mask then pulled out a cloth from his top pocket

"Don't worry its sterilized, got them from the army, stops the blood cold and heals the wound, you'll be good in no time" Black mask came across surprisingly professional

"What are you, a Doctor" Batman gritted as Black mask pulled the scalpel out of his shoulder and applied pressure to the wound using the swab before Batman took over

"Your not the one asking questions Bruce, you would have to do more than what I have done to these as well, see they don't even know what real pain is, try burning alive and feeling your skin melt off your face and your unable to remove any of the clothing off your body because its infused to you, including a skull mask that you try for months after carefully trying to remove, cutting away living tissue and muscle attached to it in a failed attempt to regain some normality, no, none of you know what pain is"

Black mask then stood towering Batman, pleased with the effect he has had on him

"Next time you will think twice before you try to take me by surprise, got much more under my sleeve than that, I'll promise you"

"I know why you're doing this" Batman replied after the bleeding stopped

"You do? He told you did he, and you were going to let him live?" Black masks uneasy cheer fullness changed to that of anger

"No, I worked it out"

"Clever man, bet you're proud of bringing up a murderer are you, doing something that you and the others are too afraid to do to get justice"

"I'm not afraid to kill"

"Aren't you, because that's what I think you are"?

"You haven't seen how many times we have had to hold back from dealing the final fatal punch or to pull someone off the side of a building or let him go, to catch someone before they hit the ground or get hit by a car, to take a bullet instead of someone else getting shot, none of us are afraid, but I wont do it because I know once I do I wont stop and I am as bad as those I am trying to stop"

"Scary though Batman, really" He laughed "So I'm doing you a favour by killing him then, stop the maniac before he gets a taste of it and your going to have to be the one to stop him, you wouldn't want to see that would you, the boy that you have brought up becoming a criminal and you having to lock him up"

"I wouldn't have to worry about stopping him and I will not let you kill him because he is not a murderer"

"HE IS!! HE KILLED BLOCBUSTER HE ADMITTED IT!!" Black mask screamed as he pulled out a gun and began firing at Batman before turning the gun at Nightwing but Batman managed to tackle him just in time to stop him firering it

"Don't try and stop me Batman, he's going to pay" Black mask clambered across the floor and eventually to his feet and ran again towards Nightwing, this time Batman hadn't the chance to catch him before he was out of reach because he didn't have the strength in his shoulder to move, but mainly because Black mask had stabbed him multiple times in the legs as they fought "I don't know whether it's the sharpness of the knife of my speed but they never seem to notice it going in until they cant move" Black mask replied to the shocked Batman as he looked down at his bloodied leg

"Any farewells" Black mask smirked as he dangled the gun above Nightwing's head as he looked at him, Batman closed his eyes as he readied himself before the smashing of a window brought him back to the room, he looked up to find Tarantula punching Black mask to the floor and pulling out a gun and the obvious look of suprisement of Black mask

"No" Batman replied in defeat too quiet to hear

"Nightwing didn't kill Blockbuster…. I did, just though you better know before I do the same to you" She stood above him pinning him to the ground with her shoes piercing the flesh beneath them

"No, not a woman, you weren't there!" Black mask shouted in defiance

Batman then heard the gun shot which brought the painful memories back as every time he hears a gun, he then looked up to see Tarantula still standing over the now motionless Black mask, the shock across he face permanent as she dropped the gun to the ground. Batman instantly moved towards her

"I've done it again" She gasped, her now bronzed face pale

Batman took hold of Tarantula as she began to collapse, it was then that he noticed that there was blood on the floor that wasn't coming from just Black mask, he looked back at her face and noticed the pain in her eyes

"Looks like he's taking me with him, to hell" She whispered

"You wont be with him"

"I'm scared, I don't want to die" the tears rolled down her face

"Don't move" Batman lay her down to the floor and looked at the wound to her chest, he knew it was too late

"I don't want to, want to stay with Nightwing, please help me"

"I- I can't" He replied sincerely

Tarantula gasped as the sorrow overcome her more than the pain did, she could feel herself slipping away although she was trying to overcome it, it was a losing battle

"Tell them it was me… please, I don't want to cause Nightwing more trouble, I used the same gun that I killed Black mask with"

"I will"

"Tell him that I loved him," She finally wept before closing her eyes peacefully for the last time

Batman then removed his cape and place it over her out of respect before quickly moving over to Nightwing and Huntress, thankfully both had pulses and the wounds seemed superficial enough but they would still run the risk of dying if he didn't get them looked at quickly

"Oracle, get Dr Leslie here quick"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Nightwing stirred awake in the brightly lit room forcing him to repeatedly closed his eyes from the glare, the thought of him having died played over in his mind before he heard broken voices pool into his ears, his voice was soar and dry making it hard for him to make any audible sound

"Dr Leslie he's awake" He could hear a voice in what seemed o be the far distance before closing his eyes again and then on reopening them he saw three figures around him who he could not yet place

"He's stable now it's a good thing he woke up when he did though, I couldn't properly tell whether he had suffered any brain damage or any excessive internal damage from the gun shot" The strong woman's voice who he realised belonged to Dr Leslie sighed with happiness

"I-I got shot" His gruff voice barely entering the room before he swallowed hard before Alfred helped him with a glass of water

"Among other things yes, and lets say that was the least of my worries" She scolded but mainly out of worry for the young mans life than anything else

"Made you work for your money huh?"

"At least I wont have to run tests for your terrible sense of humour"

"Ouch" He groaned out of displeasure of Leslie's last remark and also the pain filling the whole of his body as the goings on entered his mind

"Huntress is she okay!" He desperately asked

"Yes, she has been mobile for a couple of days now" Dr Leslies replied sincerely

"How long have I been out?" Feeling like as if it was only yesterday it all happened

"Long enough for everyone else to have healed, i'm sure you just like the bed rest"

"And Tarantula, how is she?"

Dr Leslie awkwardly looked at him as she fiddled around with the clipboard in her hand as Nightwing patiently waited for an answer from her

"Well….. She"

"Its okay Dr, I will handle this thank you" The authority voice of the manors owner entered behind her as she let out a sigh of relief as she looks at Nightwing solemnly

"What's going on Bruce?" He confusingly replied

Bruce assessed the boys face; it was pale and he had almost a weeks worth of stubble across his gaunt face and even his body-looked week against the white sheeting

"She tried to stop Black mask from killing you, she saved you, Huntress and even me from him"

"But she couldn't save herself" He mournfully replied, realising what he was trying to say but was finding it as hard as Leslie was although he would never appear that way

"No she couldn't, but through all her efforts she knew that she had done wrong and I don't think going to prison was an idea of hers"

"She always said she would rather die than go to prison…. Guess she got what she wanted" The sadness clear in his voice as well as his face

"I'm sorry, but what she did was wrong, and I would have brought her to justice, you should have to" Batman over powers Bruce into a lecture of right and wrong

"I know and I'm as bad as her, which us why I will hand myself in to Bludahaven police as soon as i'm out of here"

"And who are you going to have as witnesses?"

"Sure Black mask will be more than happy to stand against me"

"You don't have any witnesses" was the easiest was he could put it for Dick to understand

"What! Black mask is dead!" He gasped in horror

"Tarantula shot him as he shot her and I have taken the gun to Gordon as evidence to both Black mask and Blockbusters killings and I have checked that there were never any finger marks on that gun belonging to you, you are not the murderer, she admitted to both of them, she said she would have done it whether you were there or not and that is obvious by her committing the murder of Black mask"

"No" Dick tearfully shook his head "I lead Blockbuster on, she shot him because she thought he was going to kill me"

"Forget it, you need to get hold of yourself Dick, you are falling to pieces and I will not let you do that, you are strong and you will fight this and get over it so god help me, you have done far more good than anyone else, you are not a murderer and never will be, you have gone through a lot and now you are over it so stop wallowing in self pity and get on with it" Bruce knew he was being harsh on him after all he just found out that someone he cared for, possibly more has been killed but Bruce has seen him like it before, after his parents died he blamed himself that he caused their deaths because he didn't make him self heard enough about Zucco being in the tent unauthorised setting up the ropes, Bruce knew that if it wasn't for his being tough on him then he wouldn't be the man he became.

Dick was taken aback by Bruce's harsh words but knew they were for his own welfare

"I'm sorry but I can't help but feel like as if I just keep causing…."

"If we all though like that we wouldn't be doing what we do, think of every one you have save time and time again, including me, these are accidents or bad judgments but there is nothing any of us can do once is has taken place other than accept it and move on as best as we can and learn from our mistakes and ensure that we do everything in out power to never let it happen again, understood?"

"Understood… sir"

"Good now rest, you look hideous"

"Thanks" He murmured before drifting off again

Bruce nodded before leaving the room

"Bruce!" Nightwing called out as he walked out of the room which he almost instantly re-appeared in "Her… she had no family" he solemnly replied

"We will hold a funeral for her when you're better"

Nightwing then smiled weakly and listened as Bruce shut the door behind him


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Catalina who was sadly taken away from all that cared for her so suddenly, may god forgive her and welcome her into his world as we did with her, amen" Alfred Spoke out to the small group of people at the private grounds of Wayne Manor who were all smartly dressed in the blackest of black suits and dresses in respect for another fallen victim to crime. Each replied amen before Dick replaced Alfred at the booth

"I would just like to say a couple of things" Dick gingerly spoke out to the group "None of you got to know Catalina as well as I did, but she was a very close friend of mine in the short couple of months that I knew her for, she got me through some difficult times that I'm sure I would never have gotten through if it wasn't for her" He looks up from his notes at Barbara before quickly moving on "I also have to thank her for saving my life as well as the people I care about and I hope that she can finally find peace with her brother once again, so goodbye Sienna and thank you" He gently places his hand on the oak coffin before it was lowered into the ground with another unnamed stone above it

"That was lovely" A woman's voice spoke behind Dick

"Huntress, um I mean Helena, I didn't realise you were here"

"I had to pay respects to her even if I never met her she still saved my life" She politely replies

Dick looked at her and although her scars had faded at a quickened pace than his they were still clearly visible to her otherwise perfect skin, he then took hold of her slender hands in his and assessed them carefully

"What's wrong?" She asked puzzled as he looked over every inch of her hands

"Nothing" He sighed with relief as he kissed them softly realising that she had all ten fingers, he then looked up at her and the overwhelming feeling rushed over him as he looked at her again as he continued to hold her hands in his

"Dick please, not know" She fought away although she had the same feelings as he did which made her feel weak at the knees

"I- i'm sorry" he moved back but still held her hands before a purpose made cough broke his trail of though as he dropped go of her hands leaving a rather embarrassed Huntress in the company of Barbara

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" Barbara coldly replied as she glared at the coy Helena

"No no your fine" Dick replied

"I was just going any way" Helena stuttered

"Helena you don't have to go" Dick took hold of her arm softly pausing her departure

"Please, I have other things to do, beside, you two need to catch up" She then moved politely away from Dicks hand "Barbara… it was nice seeing you again"

"Same" She bluntly replied as she left before turning her attention to a rather flustered Dick "I was only coming over to see if you were alright, but looks like you are fine to me"

"What's that suppose to mean, were just friends"

"I'm disabled not dumb, it my legs that don't work everything else is fine so don't treat me like an idiot"

"Don't be like this Barbara, nothing is going on, any way this is not the place to be discussing this, I have just buried a…"

"Friend" She raised an eyebrow

"Actually we were more than just friends if you want to really know, so I would appreciate it if you would respect her and just leave me alone for now, please" He then stormed off leaving a rather ashamed Barbara to contemplate on her actions.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

It has been a fortnight since they buried Catalina a.k.a Tarantula, and although it was still fresh in his mind. Nightwing was back on the streets, for the time being in Gotham until all the hype about Nightwing killing Blockbuster and Black mask had become old news, even though the rumour had already started causing ripples in Gotham, but for now it was Batman turn to take the mantle of the Prince of Bludahaven.

It felt weird for Nightwing to be protecting Gotham without anyone by his side but he enjoyed it, which made him realise why Batman was so reluctant to allow Dick to become Robin all those years ago. The city brought back so many memories, some good others bad but he would move back in a heart beat if he though it would be a good decision, but he knew at this moment in time no where was ideal for him, that he would eventually have to leave either Gotham or Bludahaven, that he couldn't keep playing them off against each other, in the same way as Barbara and Helena.

"I'm ready to talk now" Huntresses voice spoke out as she appeared in front of him

"I was wondering when you were going to come find me, thought I was going to have to set off a flare" He quipped to lighten the mood

Huntress smiled before applying the stern face again "Your missus cooled down now"

"Wouldn't know, I haven't seen her since the funeral, and she's not 'my missus'" He replied coldly

"Sorry didn't mean to hit a nerve!"

"Sorry, its just, I got a lot on my mind"

"You usually have, well recently anyway, where's fun loving Nightwing huh?"

"Oh I think he's long gone" He sighed as he stooped over the edge

"Shame, I enjoyed him, if you know what I mean" She quirked an eyebrow as she looked at him

Nightwing caught his breath at her innuendo as she smiled, before he quickly changed the subject

"I'm glad that you weren't seriously hurt that night"

"Well I didn't exactly skip out of there, but thanks"

"I know but you shouldn't have even been there, I'm sorry" Huntress noticed by his voice that he was still hurting, the physical pain had gone but not the mental.

"You don't need to apologize to me, I knew what this job entailed before I signed on, and i'm sure you didn't plan for that to happen to me, there are easier ways of getting me to leave you alone" She laughed as he smiled, he love the way she made him feel

"I'd never want you to leave me alone, I like you being around"

"I'll be here as long as you want me, you have known that from the start"

He leaned towards her as she leaned in for a kiss before he moved away

"No, ('no' he whispered') you deserve so much more than this"

"No I don't" She leans in again as he takes another step back

"Yes, Helena your incredible you make people happy and you care so much about everyone and I know that your always there if I want to… talk and I you need some incredible guy who will sweep you off feet and treat you with the respect you deserve, who can give you the life and love you deserve, someone not like me"

"Will you let me make my own decisions" She displeasingly replied

"Are you going to make the right one?"

"I'm not going to make the one you want me to" She stubbornly replied

"Then no I wont let you"

"You cant deny that we don't have feelings for each other, you were hitting on me at you ex's funeral and in front of your ex! I recon they must be some rather strong feelings don't you?"

"I was not hitting on you at the funeral, those were… feelings for a friend" He replied rather embarrassed

"Yeah sure" Huntress tutted under her breathe whilst folding her arms

"I do miss her" The tone on his voice changed and Huntress turns silent,

"I know you do, I guess the relationship was intense in those couple of months"

"Yeah, I mean I know it was never going to last, she knew it too, but every relationship I have just seems to start so strong and happen so quick and then bang! They all go pair shaped"

"I'm sure they weren't all that bad"

"You know what I mean… but I never wanted it to end like that, she was a great woman and fighter she would have helped a lot if she just had a chance"

"Don't I know it" Huntress muttered under her breath referring to Batman prohibiting her to join "I'm sure she was, and i'm sure that she would understand that you need to move on if that's why your going cold on me"

"No that's not why I don't want to, I really do believe that you deserve more, someone that can give you his all" Nightwing quinces at how tacky that sounded

Huntress ponders for a moment before angrily blurting out "You still hung up on Barbara aren't you!"

Dick pauses from Huntress's comment before coming to the realisation "Yes"

Huntress stood there silent, she wasn't expecting such an honest answer, but surprisingly to her the anger went away when she realised that he wasn't saying it to hurt her, in fact it seem to hurt him more

"Don't sound so ashamed, she seems to be a fantastic woman, well, not to me maybe but I seem to have that rapport with other women"

"That's because your so hot and intimidating" He joked

"Shut up were meant to be pairing you up with Golden locks"

"Never gonna happen" He sighed

"Why, because you too scared to tell her that you still have feeling for her, well if you don't tell her then I will, i'm not having a hottie like you available if you wont be available!"

"Just before, I met with Black mask, I went to see her to tell her everything, about how much I loved her, Blockbusters death, me and you, I just needed to get it off my chest in case I died but instead we argued about the night she got shot and that me and her would never work"

"Good work" She said sarcastically "Look maybe its best if you leave her alone for a while, as Nightwing, see her face to face, without the mask… she's Commissioner Gordon's daughter right? So she will be at the Annual Police ball wont she, be a great place"

"I don't think so, that's where we met in the first place, besides Gordon isn't the most pleased with me, I've upset her more times than made her happy, cant say I blame him"

"Ok so were going to have to sleep on this but we'll work something out"

"Why you bothering, thought you would be one of the people happy to see me not work it out with her"

"Because I don't like to see you so unhappy and to prove that i'm not as malicious as some like to believe, plus I quite fancy a party, especially with a load of men in uniform!" She smiled before pecking him on the cheek and leaving him alone on the roof


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

The police annual ball had come around again so quickly for Barbara as she though about the year she met Dick. She was getting ready just like she was now for the ball, except for the chair that now confines her from ever enjoying what she had with Dick or anyone else ever again.

She sighed as she applied the finishing touches to her naturally beautiful face which needn't really have any makeup on as Dick use to always like to remind her.

"Ready sweetheart" Her father knocked on the door before opening it

"As I'll ever be" She let out a disappointing breath as she turned around, she had forgotten through thinking about Dick that it would also be the first year she will be appearing in her wheel chair and her first public evening since the shooting

"Need any help" Her father leans to the back of her wheel chair before she moves it away

"No thank you dad, I can and need to do this myself" She replied politely

As they arrived at the ball she had also not properly prepared herself for the many sorry faces looking down at her as she entered the large room which made her want to leave quicker than she entered. As she moved along the floor, it became obvious to her that she was already the topic of many peoples conversation.

"Why are they all apologising to me, was it them who hired the Joker as a hit man?" She angrily whispered to her father

"They are just expressing there…"

"Well I don't need it off anyone, especially not from people that I have never met before" She then wheeled away from the centre of the room into one of the quiet cubby rooms adjoining the ballroom

"Pretty tough" The familiar voice replied

Barbara turned around to face the beautiful woman standing tall and slender behind her in a silk gown as her dark hair cascaded around her one shoulder

"It's not that much better in here" She coldly replied "How did you manage to get a ticket?"

"I have a friend in the force in Bludahaven, that couldn't attend, he didn't want it to go to waste" She smoothly replied as she took a sip of her champagne

"I'm guessing your referring to Di…Um Nightwing?"

"Yes, he though it would be too awkward"

"I hope that wasn't on my account" her voice unimpressed

"Actually it was" Helena replied bluntly

There was an awkward moment of silence as they both stared at each other, Barbara with anger and displeasure, Helena with a self-satisfied look

"Look if you have just come to rub my nose in the fact that you and him are an item its not going to work, I couldn't care less who and 'what' he is dating nowadays" She cattily replies

"Were not dating if you must know, we never officially have"

"But you have unofficially, you don't have to tell me, I already know"

"So he did get around to telling you, I though he didn't have chance with you at his throat"

"He didn't actually tell me face to face, I overheard his confession"

"Does he know you know?" Helena questioned inquisitively hoping to hide her shock

"I don't think so" Realising that she shouldn't have made that confessions

"Is that why you won't go out with him again, because of me and him?"

"Not exactly, this is a bit of a problem to" She points at the wheel chair

"I haven't known him for anywhere near as long or as well as you do, but even I know him well enough that it doesn't bother him, its you with a chip on the shoulder not him, god he would love you even if you were just a head in a jar and you know it"

"I might as well be, look at me what can I possibly give to him that you can't"

"You" Helena's voice broke as her heart sunk in realisation, that no matter what she did she could never be Barbara

"If I could swap placed with you to be with him I would in a heartbeat, yes you might not have the use of you legs but you have something so much better, something so many of us want and possibly will never have, the love of a very good man"

"Nice speech" She smiled at Helena

"Has it worked?"

"I need to think about it, but thank you, I appreciate it and I don't think I would have come looking for me if I were you"

"Like I said to him, I'm not too bad"

"I can tell"

"Promise me that you will talk to him"

"I promise, so long as you get me out of this place now, any longer with these and I swear…"

"Okay I will get you out of here, just don't involve me in any of your sinister plans of annihilating half of Gotham and Bludahaven P.D!" They both laughed as they made their way to the exit.

**The End**


End file.
